


Holy Light and Hellfire

by LilithReisender



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale was a soldier, Crowley Pre-Fall, Crowley made the stars, Day Five Prompt: Battle, Heaven, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Pre-Relationship, War, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithReisender/pseuds/LilithReisender
Summary: Written for Ineffable Husbands Week 2019Day Five Prompt:Argument/Fight/Battle“What am I supposed to do with this?” Aziraphale asked. He was a Principality, a soldier yes- but only technically. He was made to guide, to protect, to love the humans (as soon as the Almighty actually got around to creating them).“What do you think? You’re supposed to use it. Fight the rebels. Now GO!”





	Holy Light and Hellfire

“PRINCIPALITY AZIRAPHALE!” The quartermaster shouted.

“Yes? Erm- present!” Aziraphale stepped up to the front of the line and faced the other angel.

“We are under attack, the Morning Star’s group have decided to rebel, it is up to us to quell this rebellion. You are to go to the battlefield immediately.” He handed Aziraphale a uniform, which Aziraphale put on with a wave of his hand. “And, the Almighty said to give this to you specifically. The note says: _“it will be important.”_ He handed Aziraphale a sheathed sword. Aziraphale pulled it out, the clear blade reflecting the white light around them. It was beautiful, but it seemed like it could be more if he only concentrated…

The sword lit on fire, and Aziraphale could _feel_ the power radiating off of it.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Aziraphale asked. He was a Principality, a soldier yes- but only technically. He was made to guide, to protect, to love the humans (as soon as the Almighty actually got around to creating them).

“What do you think? You’re supposed to use it. Fight the rebels. Now GO!”

Aziraphale was thrust in front of a group of angels, a sea of white robes and grim expressions. _Was he supposed to be leading them?_ He was so confused. But the doors opened in front of him and everyone was marching forward, wings unfurling in a defensive stance as they entered the plane of the battle.

They fought on an infinite plane of grey and white, a dull white light coming from all directions as Aziraphale watched the Archangels fight, as the Man of God fought the Morning Star, clawing and biting and falling through planes to attack the other.

Everywhere he looked the angels were Falling. Either being struck down by a heavenly blow or pulled through the planes of existence until they could no longer be seen. The other angels surged forward, ready to fight, to end the rebellion. Aziraphale stood still, unwilling to take a step forward. He knew these angels, had always known them. And now they were expected to fight?

An angel was striding towards him, wielding a golden staff and- _oh. _Aziraphale knew him.

_Starmaker._

The angel who had helped the Almighty build the stars that hung in the heavens. The one who was said to talk to her directly. Aziraphale had seen him, in heaven. Had seen the angel running back and forth from various places, stardust piled in his arms. He had always been…stunning. There was no other way to describe him; Aziraphale knew that _all_ of Her creations were beautiful, but there was something particularly striking about him. His long red-dwarf hair that fell down across his back in ringlets, the way the gold curled around his arms and dusted his cheekbones. But the most beautiful thing about him were his eyes: large gold eyes that shone with the same brilliance as the stars he created.

Aziraphale had always been fascinated by him. Had stared at him as he wove constellations and nebulae, bringing color and light into the universe where there had been none before. Aziraphale didn’t know his name, and he had didn’t know Aziraphale existed.

But there he was, striding towards Aziraphale in all his beauty and strength, large white wings extended as he assumed a fighting position. Aziraphale hesitated for a second before pulling out the sword, willing the flames to surround the blade. They stood there, staring each other in the eyes, and then the Starmaker charged.

He swung down his staff and Aziraphale raised his sword instinctively, blocking the blow and pushing back against him. The Starmaker tilted his staff upwards and Aziraphale ducked underneath it. He slashed at the other angel’s side, but the Starmaker shifted away, beating his wings to turn and face Aziraphale. He brought the sword above his head and swung down, and the angel parried, stepping to the side. Suddenly he moved away, Aziraphale fell forward as the end of the other angel’s staff hit him in the side. He stumbled, falling onto the white ground beneath them. He rolled out of the way just in time to escape the staff as the other angel swung down. Aziraphale swiped at the angel’s knees and stood up, crouching into a fighting stance as the Starmaker caught his balance. The faced each other, and charged.

Aziraphale didn’t know how long they had been fighting. He had seen countless angels fall, and still they fought. But Aziraphale couldn’t fight forever. He was a Principality, up against a Starmaker. It was only a matter of time before he lost.

He fell onto his knees at the final blow, bowing his head.

“Just do it.” Aziraphale muttered, closing his eyes. He heard a metallic clanging as something warm fell and hit his feet. There was a warm hand on his cheek, lifting his bowed head. Slowly, Aziraphale opened his eyes to the Starmaker smiling softly at him.

“I won’t fight you anymore. I- I won't.” His bright eyes were wide and tired as he held Aziraphale’s gaze. The Starmaker stood up, backing away from Aziraphale as he tilted his head up.

“I won’t fight anymore!” he yelled at the white-grey sky. “Why do you want us to fight?” There was no answer other than the screams of the angels around them.

“Why do you want your children to Fall?” The Starmaker’s voice was soft, but Aziraphale could hear it louder than any of the fighting around them. “Because,” he continued, “we all know this wouldn’t be happening if you didn’t want it to.”

Pain flashed across the Starmaker’s face as he dropped to his knees. His wings opened wide and Aziraphale saw flames begin to singe the tips, turning the brilliant white feathers black as the flames made their way inward. The Starmaker was shaking, his back arched as his mouth opened in a silent scream. Aziraphale saw a single tear slip from the Starmaker’s eye.

“Why?” He croaked, his voice hoarse, and Aziraphale lunged forward, trying to stop what he knew was coming, but he was too late. Aziraphale met his eyes one last time,

And then the Starmaker Fell.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Normally I hate typing in all caps, but since that is quite literally how the quartermaster angel talks, I figured it was appropriate.  
2) Basically, I did a ton of research into different angel and their dominions, but I have not yet found an angel who I believe could have been Pre-Fall Crowley. So, I worked around it. All I know is that Crowley must have been extremely powerful, if he can still stop time as a demon.  
Anyways, I hope you guys liked this! Feel free to scream at me from the comments!


End file.
